pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG054: Fight for the Meteorite
is the 14th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis The heroes (and Team Rocket, who hope to catch their enemy, Pikachu) take a cable cart to Mount Chimney. However, the cart suddenly stops and without any technical help, Ash climbs to Mount Chimney to find some help. Instead, he finds Professor Cozmo, who tries to hide the meteorite from Team Magma, who want to use it for ill purposes. Ash and Professor Cozmo make a plan to stop Team Magma's plan and set it into action. Episode Plot The heroes are running to go to the cable cart station. Ash is excited to go to Lavaridge Town for the Gym battle, but his friends are exhausted. Team Rocket, in disguise, runs towards the cable cart, to get in as well. The cable cart starts going up and as the heroes enjoy the view, Team Rocket plots to steal Pikachu. On Mt. Chimney, a researcher is looking for a rock and makes a joke. As the heroes are amazed by the view, Team Rocket makes their next move and claim they are tour guides. Max replies they did not hire guides, but Meowth, dressed as a lady, replies this day they will do this job for no charge. A plane passes by the cable cart, though Jessie continues to explain the area. The researcher manages to find a meteorite. Behind him, however, the plane lands down and men come out. The researcher is surrounded by the men of Team Magma and Tabitha demands the meteorite from the researcher. Jessie explains the area, but a helicopter heads towards the mountain, making them suspect something is going on at the top. Tabitha intimidates the researcher, claiming the rock the researcher is holding has a great importance than what the researcher needs for. The helicopter lands down and Shelly immediately gives orders to her team. Some of Team Aqua grunts come to the control room and have Crawdaunt use Bubble Beam to attack the guards. A grunt turns off the power switch, so the cable cart where Team Rocket and the heroes are stopped. Brock asks the tour guides if they have a cell phone, but they don't have. However, Brock sees an emergency phone in the cart and calls the control room, but nobody answers. The heroes realize they are trapped, but Jessie yells on the phone, bashing and destroying it. The heroes suspects something odd about the tour guides, so Team Rocket take off their disguises. Team Aqua encounters Team Magma and the researcher. Tabitha claims they are late, but Shelly points out they are in time when the researcher is going to give them the meteorite. Tabitha and his grunts send Golbat and Mightyena, while Shelly and her team send Walrein and Crawdaunt. With both teams distracted, the researcher escapes, so both teams deploy their troops to go after the researcher. Team Rocket finishes their motto, but are not amused when their enemies did not listen, for they plan to get out of the cart. Brock reminds them if they were to fight, the cart would be blown away. Ash finds some rope and ties it to the end of the cart and a pillar. Ash starts going to the other side with Pikachu and while Meowth is impressed by his courage, Jessie is angry her enemy would leave them alone. She jumps on the rope, but soon finds herself needing to be rescued. James and Meowth jump to the rescue, but they also need to be rescued. With all the weight, the rope breaks, splitting Ash with the rest. Ash promises to find help for Team Rocket and his friends, while Team Rocket is hanging on the end of the rope. Crawdaunt attacks Mightyena with Bubble Beam, but misses and Mightyena attacks them with Hyper Beam. Golbat use Air Cutter, defeating Team Aqua's Walrein. Seeing they are losing, Team Aqua calls their Pokémon back and they retreat. Tabitha orders the grunts to prepare the system, as the grunts set up a laser. Ash goes upwards the hill, but the researcher runs down and knocks Ash down. Both of them hide and Ash identifies the men to be Team Magma and wonders what are they plotting now. May wonders if anyone has food, so Brock offers sandwiches to eat. Before they eat, they look at Team Rocket, who looks at them with hungry faces. Max thinks they should offer them some food. Meowth claims they refuse such offers, but is annoyed Jessie and James are already eating. They claim they have no "bad guy pride", so Meowth joins in as well. The researcher introduces himself to Ash as Cozmo. Professor Cozmo admits he is researching asteroids and meteorites, rocks from outer space. Cozmo points out he wants to do research on the stone, but wonders why would Team Magma want it. Ash suspects Team Magma wants to use it for no good. Ash touches the stone and wonders why the stone is heavy, though Cozmo thinks it is just one of the mysteries the mankind still does not know. Cozmo replies he chose to study asteroids, for they are one of the items they can touch and come from outer space. The asteroids that go towards the planet burn out and become smaller, turning into meteorites. Ash is amazed and gives the stone back to Cozmo, who promises not to give the meteorite away. Suddenly, a Golbat takes the meteorite, giving it to Team Magma grunts, who go away. While the rest of the grunts are preparing the laser, Tabitha receives a report a squad has retrieved the meteorite. Tabitha is pleased, for they will be able to complete their goal, as the laser points at the lava inside the volcano. The cable cart starts shaking, due to the wind, so everyone hopes Ash will return with a team to save them. Team Magma sets the meteorite and activates the laser cannon, aiming at the volcano's lava. Ash and Cozmo find Team Magma and Cozmo explains they want to use the laser to activate the volcano, fearing the lava would spout out. Ash and Cozmo split up to take the meteorite, while Tabitha feels the earth's energy will be at their control. Cozmo appears before them and throws a rock, so a part of the team goes after him. Ash goes to open the cannon, but fails, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, damaging the laser. Ash starts bashing the laser with the rock, but is seen by Tabitha, who sends the grunts to stop him. The grunts are electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, while Tabitha sees the laser is out of control. Tabitha runs off to get the meteorite, but is tackled away by Cozmo. Seeing it better nobody has the meteorite, Cozmo pushes the cannon (with the meteorite inside) into the lava. Tabitha orders the men to retreat, since there is nothing else to do, leaving Ash and Cozmo, the latter being troubled by this sacrifice. Team Aqua move out as well, but Shelly is pleased knowing they foiled Team Magma's plans. Tabitha explains they managed to learn their errors and limits of their plan and is also pleased to know they foiled Team Aqua's plans. Later on, Brock, May, Max and Team Rocket have been rescued from the cart. Team Rocket tries to steal Pikachu, but when Jessie's Wobbuffet comes out of its Poké Ball, a part of a rock splits from the canyon they were standing on and they fall down, blasting them off at a distance. Cozmo gives the heroes directions to Lavaridge Town and wishes good luck to Ash in his Gym battle, then bids them farewell. Quotes :"Guess we have to share, even if it is you." - Max to Team Rocket :"What are you doing!? Don't you have bad guy pride at all?" - Meowth :"No, not a shred." - Jessie and James :"Matter of fact, neither do I." - Meowth Debuts Character *Professor Cozmo Pokémon *Walrein (Shelly's) *Shelly's Crawdaunt *Tabitha's Golbat Move *Air Cutter Item *Meteorite Trivia Featured Pokémon: Medicham, Meditite, Magnemite, Machop. Gallery A researcher investigates the mountain AG054 2.jpg Team Rocket, as tour guides AG054 3.jpg Tabitha appears to take the meteorite AG054 4.jpg Shelly came with her team AG054 5.jpg The workers get hit by Bubble Beam AG054 6.jpg Brock replies nobody is answering the phone AG054 7.jpg Jessie yells at the phone AG054 8.jpg Tabitha and Shelly meet each other once more AG054 9.jpg Ash and Pikachu climb the rope AG054 10.jpg Team Rocket hangs on the rope AG054 11.jpg Team Magma prepares the laser AG054 12.jpg Ash bumps into Professor Cozmo AG054 13.jpg Meowth is displeased Jessie and James have simply turned to their enemies' side AG054 14.jpg Professor Cozmo distracts the grunts AG054 15.jpg Ash finds the meteorite AG054 16.jpg Pikachu attacks the laser AG054 17.jpg The laser falls into the lava AG054 18.jpg May, Brock and Max have been rescued AG054 19.jpg Team Rocket blasts off AG054 20.jpg The heroes continue going to Lavaridge Town }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroshi Yoshida Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda